


The Eye of the Storm

by captainoftherollyjoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftherollyjoger/pseuds/captainoftherollyjoger
Summary: Princess Emma finds herself on Captain Hook's ship as she is working undercover for King Eric and Queen Ariel. Her quest is to destroy him and protect the realm from his evil. Emma finds herself getting more intrigued by the pirate captain and his ways, they soon band together in search of the Eye of the Storm.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Hook is quite dark, I've never written him like this before. I have to say, I'm enjoying it.

  King Eric and Queen Ariel’s kingdom had long been plagued by pirates. It was a maritime kingdom after all and the docks were large. Perfect hunting ground for pirates, the majority of the pirates had no quarrel with the kingdom itself, it was just easy pickings. However, one such pirate had a long feud with the kingdom, once a lieutenant in their Navy hundreds of years before, he had found a way to stay alive for centuries. No one knew the reasoning for his hatred for the kingdom, that information had been lost a long time ago, or destroyed. Probably to protect the kingdom’s history and reputation. His name brought terror to the kingdom, he didn’t appear much in the kingdom and hadn’t been sighted for over fifty years, yet he was always a constant threat. It was said he never aged, that his hatred brought him eternal youth. Others said he was a sorcerer and that he was immortal. In reality. Nobody knew anything about him.

 King Eric and Queen Ariel had never seen him before, but he was identifiable due to the hook on his left hand. There were vague stories about how he lost his hand, some say a crocodile, others say a woman, a few say he lost it for thievery. No one ever really knew. Only he knew his past.

  His ship’s name brought a chill to the blood of the people. The Jolly Roger. Some claimed they had seen it, other said that if you did you went blind forever. Some say they had seen it disappear right before their eyes, most of these people were accused of being mad. One of the many tricks Captain Hook had up his sleeve. It was rumoured his ship was one of the kingdom’s own from many years ago and that’s how he got around so easily, he sailed under the royal flag when he wanted to pass through unknown.

  There was a crowd gathered around one of the docks. Men were shouting and women were screaming, people were running in fear, panic had struck the hearts of the people. The King and Queen had been alerted, they hurried to the docks surrounded by guards.

  “Make way for the King and Queen!” Shouted the commander. People parted down the middle of the dock, the body of a man was revealed. He was lay on his back, his head hanging over the edge of the dock. His throat slit. The sun danced like diamonds on the water, crimson red mixing with the turquoise of the sea. The wind picked up and a chill ran through the people’s bones.

  Eric knelt by the side of the man, he was dressed in a Navy uniform, his white shirt and waistcoat stained with blood. The man’s eyes and mouth were open, he looked as though he was in a state of shock. Eric gently closed the man’s eyes and touched his forehead tenderly.

  “Who is he?” Asked Ariel.

  “Lieutenant Michaels. A good man.” Sighed Eric. Eric had worked with the man on a couple of quests. “I want whoever did this found. You search every tavern, every home. You bring the bastard to me!” Immediately the guards ran off to fulfil the orders of the king. “Anyone found conspiring with him will face punishment of death.”

  “Eric, what’s that on his hand?” Asked Ariel.

  A pattern was carved onto the back of the man’s hand. A hook. A gasp came from Eric and the guards all took a step back.

  “It would appear our legendary pirate is back.” He whispered.

  “He’s not been sighted in fifty years! It’s impossible. Why is he back now?”

  “For what he’s always wanted. The Eye of the Storm. That jewel will never touch his rotten hand. I want anyone to come forward with any information on Captain Hook. No one will be ignored. Send out word.”

  “Your majesty!” Called a guard. The royals looked up, in the distance was a large ship. The next thing they knew it disappeared from their sights.

  “Eric… was that him?”

  “Don’t be absurd. It was just one of our own Navy ships, on a mission. That’s all.” He tried to reassure his wife, though he was unsure himself.

  “I think you’re forgetting a very important part of his story. Hook was one of our kingdom’s lieutenants and he took the ship for himself.”

  “Or so the rumours say, I wonder who the captain was? All the records from that time were wiped.” Stated Eric.

  “I think it’s time we trade in our favour with Snow and Charming.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is asked to kill Captain Hook.

   Princess Emma had been summoned to the courtroom. It was an emergency meeting. She heard King Eric and Queen Ariel were travelling to meet them on urgent business. Emma had always sighed when she was requested to hear their troubles. It was always something to do with some old pirate or what not. She had no time for pirates, especially immortal ones. He was just a legend anyway, no one had seen him in fifty years. She was required to wear her best dress in order to meet them, she much preferred her riding and fighting clothes. Much more practical.

  “Princess Emma, you’ve been summoned.”

   They got the common courtesies out of the way, Emma hated being in the courtroom, it was boring and they always took so long. She preferred to be out training the new soldiers. She was deeply respected by all the guards and soldiers. The new recruits often tried it on with her, thinking she was weak and wondering why she was in charge. Some even tried to win her affections, that never lasted long. She looked at them in an unimpressed manner and usually had them muck out the stables for their stupidity. Emma was well known around the kingdom, particularly in the taverns, she enjoyed spending time with the people, especially when it came to the drinking games. She was good at those. The children also enjoyed her company, she often played games with them and taught the little boys and girls to fight with sticks.

  King Charming and Queen Snow were sat on their thrones, Emma was sat to the side of them. The neighbouring rulers explained their situation. Emma was paying very little attention. Captain Hook was back or something, though she didn’t miss the gasps that escaped her parents mouths when they heard he was back. What was the big deal about him? He was hid on some isle somewhere. She daydreamed again until she heard her name.

 “We would like to ask Princess Emma to go on this quest and defeat him once and for all. After all she is the best warrior in all the lands.”

  Emma was in shock. They had come all this way to ask for her help?

  “That’s absurd, you can’t send my daughter after him!” Shouted Charming.

  “Father! Let me go. I want to.” Emma chimed in. “I can do this. I’ll start packing straight away.” Emma was already out of her seat and halfway out the room.

  “Emma! Wait, you don’t know anything about him.” Said Snow.

  “Pirate needs killing. Sorted. He’s on the Isle of Sapphire. See you when I get back.” She left the room and started to pack.

  Emma planned to leave the next morning. She had her sword, her dagger, her bow, some provisions, a bit of money. She had the stable hand get her fastest and fittest horse ready.

  A knock came to her door.

  “Emma? Can I come in?” It was her father.

 “Of course, dad.”

  He smiled brightly at her when he entered the room. His light brown hair was greying at the edges and he had more wrinkles when he smiled than he used to.

  “Emma. I’ve not come to stop you, but I have come to warn you.” He put his hands on her shoulders. She rolled her eyes. “This pirate isn’t any normal man. He’s cheated death for centuries. He isn’t BlackBeard. He’s far worse. He knows how people tick, he knows your next move before you’ve even thought of it.”

  “Have you come across him?” Asked Emma.

  “No.”

  “Then how do you know what he’s like? I’m pretty sure he bleeds just like any other man, just no one has been skilled enough to do so.”

  “Emma, you don’t become a legend of being the most ruthless pirate to ever live by sniffing the flowers and watching bunny rabbits. His reputation is there for a reason. Be careful, please. I know you’re a great warrior, but he’s had more practise than you have.” His blue eyes burned into her and she had to look away, there was too much love and worry in him. “Another thing.”

  “Yes?”

  “Apparently, urm… he’s quite the charmer. He isn’t BlackBeard like I said. He’s supposed to be the most handsome man you have ever seen. He drowns you in his eyes, then the next thing you know, he’s actually drowned you and your body is at the bottom of the deep blue. Be wary, keep your wits about you.” He warned.

  “None of these idiots have won me over, you expect a pirate to? Be realistic, father.” He laughed at her comment.

  “I love you, Emma.” He said, still chuckling.

  “I love you too, dad.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Emma was in the courtyard. Her horse was ready and packed with her sleeping bag, maps, and other things to help her with the ruthless killer. Snow and David were there to wave her off.

 “Be careful, dear.” Smiled Snow. “Don’t be afraid to shoot an arrow through his heart.” She patted her hand. The casual tone from her mother made her laugh.

  “Thanks, mother.”

  “Have you got enough supplies?” Asked her father.

  “For the thousandth time. Yes.”

  “I’m just worried. See you when you get back.” He smiled.

  “I love you both.”

  Emma kicked her horse on and she trotted out of the castle grounds. No pirate was going to best her. That was for sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Captain Killian ‘Hook’ Jones. He knew his name brought fear to people and he loved it. He loved the fear in people’s eyes when they realised precisely who he was. They usually looked at his left hand then turned incredibly pale. He took enjoyment from that. He didn’t know when he became so ruthless, he hadn’t always been all bad. His temper had always been short, granted, but he didn’t know when his sympathy had left him. Maybe it was on that very day. Maybe it faded over time. Either way, he was now heartless and didn’t care for anyone. Even his crew. They changed quite often, most people joined because of their admiration for his reputation, others wanted a more exciting life. As long as they followed his orders he was content. His first mate, W. Smee, was incredibly loyal. Always eager to please. Though he still didn’t have any particular care for any of his crew, even Smee. He just cared about his revenge. He couldn’t be satisfied until he had avenged his brother’s death.

  Hook was at his desk, studying the maps and papers he had many times before, hoping for a glimmer of any more information that could help him. The candle on his desk was at it’s limit and went out. He smacked his hand aggressively on the desk, he threw a book at the wall and stood up. He walked to his window and looked out to sea.

  “SMEEEEE!” He shouted angrily. He heard rushed steps coming down to his cabin.

  “A-aye, Captain?” Stuttered Smee. He didn’t look and continued staring out at sea. “It’s dark in here, sir.”

  “Is it really? You’re a perceptive one. Maybe there’s a reason, maybe it’s because my first mate needs to be taught a lesson on how to be useful!” He turned around and put a dagger to Smee’s throat. “Go and find me another candle. You got that? Or are you deaf as well as dumb?”

  “Candle. Aye, aye, captain.” He heard scuttled footsteps and returned to the window. The moon was twinkling on the ocean. He watched the waves dancing. Only the sight of the sea could calm him, the sea had been a constant in his life. Nothing else. He thought he saw a shadow dance at the corner of the room, he looked back. Nothing. He looked at that particular spot of his room.

 “I’m sorry.”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets Hook for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I like writing it. I love writing dark Hook.

  Emma had been riding for three days. She had stopped at locals taverns to sleep, an issue with being friendly with the people is that she was often recognised, which was an issue when she was trying to go undercover. She wore riding leathers with a cloak, which she kept the hood up at all times. That would protect her slightly from prying eyes. The innkeepers promised they would keep her location secret, and she trusted them. Many had seen her grow from a young girl.

  Emma was at a docks, she had sold her horse for a few gold coins, she was sad to see him go, but being a princess meant sacrifice.. She had to get to the Isle of Sapphires, that was where Hook was believed to be travelling from. The only issue was finding someone to take her on board. She could just sneak on board, or she could just hire a rowing boat, after all. The isle wasn’t that far away. She sat on the dock wall whilst she considered her options, she rooted through her satchel for some food. A person knocked her shoulder and her satchel fell to the floor with a clink. That didn’t sound good, she had quite a few gold coins in her satchel, it wasn’t good to go around showing off money in places like this.

  “Sorry, dear.” Smiled a woman. The woman struck Emma as beautiful. She had black hair and caramel skin, her eyes were like midnight. She was wearing quite a revealing dress with the bodice partly undone. Emma wouldn’t be surprised if she got a lot of the men’s attentions around the port. “Clumsy me.” She picked up the satchel and handed it to Emma. “Better keep that safe.”

 “Thanks, urm-”

 “Wilma. My name is Wilma. What’s a pretty lady like you doing out here? Doesn’t seem like your kind of place. You don’t look like a gutter rat.”

 “Oh, I’m just moving on. I’m a bit lost actually, I’m looking for someone to take me somewhere.” She didn’t want to reveal too much to a random stranger.

 “Well, honey.” She smiled, sweetly. “Why don’t you join me, I work at that tavern down there. Maybe we can find someone to assist you.”

 “Oh, thank you!” Emma smiled.

 “What’s your name, honey?” Emma paused. She couldn’t reveal her true self, that moment she saw a swan pass by on the water.

 “Swan. It’s Swan.”

  The two women walked side by side, a few of the men whistled at Wilma as she walked past and shouted crude comments.

 “How can you stand that?” Asked Emma, who was getting angrier by the second. “I don’t put up with it where I’m from.”

 “They’re just drunk and desperate. Most of them are regulars at the tavern and I just have to put up with it. It’s business.” They arrived at the tavern and walked in. Wilma was greeted kindly by a couple of men and she gave them all cheek kisses. A few women were with the men as well. Emma was introduced and the women all made her feel welcome. Most of the women were bar wenches and prostitutes, Emma had learned. They were nice enough to her and the innkeeper offered her a bed. She wasn’t known in these parts which she was glad for.

  Emma had a nice hot meal, a warm bath, and then she rested on the hard bed. It was the best she would have for a while, so she wasn’t complaining. Emma was exhausted. She had been drinking with the men and the women for a short while, they seemed to enjoy her company. Finally she managed to drift to sleep.

  Emma was startled awake in the night. It was still pitch black, she immediately reached for the dagger at the side of her bed. She saw shadows dancing around the room. Then she felt a hand over her mouth.

 “Swan, shhh. It’s me, Wilma. Pirates are attacking, we have to go. Get your stuff. I know how to sneak out the back way.” Emma nodded and was released. She quietly gathered all her belongings and followed Wilma out the tavern. They ran together down the back road. Emma was faster than her partner. She heard an almighty scream.

  “Swan! Help me!” Wilma had been caught and was struggling against three men. “Swan, behind you!” The next thing Emma saw was darkness. She had been drugged and carried off.

  “Isn’t she pretty?”

  “I think the captain would like this catch.”

  “Bad luck for a blonde to be on board if you ask me.”

  “No one did ask you, Fredrick, shut your mouth.”

  “How do you even know she’s blonde? Her head is under a bag!”

  “Because I was one of the one’s who caught her. Idiot.”

  “Whoever got this one is going to be in the captain’s favour.”

  “The captain favours no one. If you don’t know that by now, you’re on the wrong ship.”

  Emma woke to men’s voices. Captain? Where was she? Was Wilma okay? She still couldn’t see, but her eyes were open. Her legs were bound as were her arms. She felt rope around her stomach and she was tied to something. She was sat upright, that much she could work out. Emma felt someone grab the cover from her head and they ripped out some hair along with it. She winced but tried not to show her pain. She heard all the men cheer and laugh, but there was a higher pitch of laughing. When Emma’s eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed she was surrounded by women as well as men, it was the women from the tavern. Their dresses had been exchanged for more practical wear, most were in leather pants with shirts and waistcoats, quite like her.

  “She’s awake! Hello, pretty.” She could smell the stench of the man’s breath. She closed her eyes and pulled away. He was right next to her. “What do ya say lads? Think the captain is gonna like this one?”

  “We all know that’s not how the Captain works.” Shouted one of the women. “We all know he doesn’t need to capture a woman to bed her.” The women cheered. “Get away from her, dog.” The woman booted him. She had red hair and a fire to her, Emma could tell.

  “Sounds like you’re jealous. Do you want the Captain all to yourself?” The man teased. Her sword was out and against his throat before he could even react.

  “The Captain doesn’t have relationships with his crew, you best remember that before he has more than a word with you himself.” She nicked the man’s neck and he winced.

  “Fine. Get off.” He grumbled.

  Emma noticed the women on the ship weren’t afraid of standing up for themselves. She also noticed Wilma was nowhere to be seen. Had she got free?

  “Where’s the Captain, doesn’t he want to see the beauty we got him?” Asked one member of the crew.

  “The captain isn’t even interested in her, she’s for our entertainment.” Said a woman. Entertainment? “Get the first mate!”

   A door opened and the entire crew went silent. She heard boots strike the deck, her eyes were still adjusting and the sun glared in her eyes.

  “The Captain told you all to hurry up with your little game. He’s got work to do, he doesn’t want to have to come up here himself.” The first mate was a woman. She recognised the voice. Wilma. The woman came into her view, her hair was down at her shoulders and she had a sword at her side, along with a red bandana.

  “Wilma?”

  “How dare you! It’s Smee.” Wilma Smee? The famous W. Smee was a woman?

  “You betrayed me!”

  “Oh, honey. Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to trust complete strangers?”

  “Can we get on with it?” Shouted a man. The next thing Emma knew the man was bleeding. Her dagger had skimmed his skin as a warning. “Sorry, Ma’am.”

  “Swan. Welcome to the Jolly Roger.”

  “The Jolly Roger? Hook’s ship?” She gasped.

  “Captain!” The whole boat chimed.

  “Quiet! It’s Captain Hook. We have some rules on this ship. If you get captured, you get a chance of becoming free to serve. All you have to do is pick any one of the crew to fight. You kill them, you take their place.” She knelt down and smiled at her, she moved a stray piece of hair and Emma spat at her. “She’s certainly got fire this one, mates!” She laughed wiping her face. “Are you going to take the challenge or not?”

  “Fine. Is it a fair fight?”

  “Both get swords. No outside help, the crew won’t cheat. They prefer the entertainment. It’s a win-win situation, they get to see a death either way and they get to keep their friend or gain a new mate.” Explained Wilma.

  “Okay. I challenge Captain Hook.”

  The entire crew went silent. They all looked at each other, no one had ever done that before. Smee stepped back and looked at the captain’s door which led to his cabin. At the best of times Hook didn’t like their childish games, but dealt with them. She would pay for including him in one.

  The silence lasted a minute longer until they heard his boots on the steps. His door opened and all the crew turned away. Emma didn’t. His looks struck her. He had dark short hair, it was thick but well kept. He was quite pale, she noticed next. He clearly didn’t spend much time on deck. His stubble dusted his cheeks. He wore leather pants with a black shirt, he had a black waistcoat on which looked like velvet. What Emma really noticed was his huge leather coat, it went down to his knees, he couldn’t be cold on a day like this. His sword hung at his side. Then she noticed his moniker. His hook. She looked at it then up at him. He had a grin on his face, which she wasn’t expecting. It was definitely not friendly, she realised that quickly.

  “We didn’t mean to disturb you, Capt’n.” Said Smee.

  “Shut up.” He waved his hand and she did. “What have we here?” The entire crew was frozen still, not knowing how he would react. He squatted down right in front of her, a sinister grin still on his face. He kept his head above hers to show his authority but he looked down into her eyes. His eyes were a deep blue, her father was right, she could have drowned in them, she noticed the glint of joy he had in causing fear. She had to admit it, she was terrified. A fierce pirate captain was towering above her and she was about to fight him. There was something else in his eyes, a hint of brokenness. She didn’t have time to think about it, he was speaking again. “Mmm, you are quite a pretty one, aren’t you.” He bit his bottom lip and cocked his head to the side. He leant his head towards her ear, his stubble scratched her cheek. “Shame our paths didn’t cross somewhere else.” She heard the innuendo in his voice.

  “You’re disgusting.” She heard him laugh in her ear.

  “Most women don’t think so.”

  “Most women probably aren’t tied up when they’re talking to you.” She spat. His eyes glinted with innuendo again.

  “You’d be surprised. In fairness to you though, they’re tied up voluntarily.” He smirked. Emma did not want or need to know that. “Don’t you like being tied up, love?”

  “I’m not your ‘love’. Is there a reason you’re stalling? Too scared to fight me?”

  “Ooo, hear that mates?” They all started relaxing and chimed in. “Captain Hook? Scared? Hardly.” He untied her, then stood up. “She’s got a bit of gumption this one, why aren’t you lot like her?” He asked, looking at his crew disappointed. “We need a bit of fresh blood on this ship, such a shame you’re gonna die in a minute.” He laughed. He threw at sword at her feet, she picked it and herself up off the floor.

  “You always this cocky?” She asked. He smiled, had she impressed him?

  “Just self-assured.” He took coat off and tossed it to Smee, who was looking angrily at Emma. “Now, enough talking. I prefer actions over words.” He unsheathed his sword and they hit them together as a starter. Immediately he was on the offense, he smashed his sword onto her and she pushed him off. He was testing her out. Her footwork was good he realised. Their swords came together and soon she wasn’t just defending herself, but giving as good as she got. He went to kick her, until she grabbed his leg and tripped him onto his back. He went down with a thud and the crew gasped. No one had got him like that before, she stood over him. She put the sword to his neck.

  “I’ve fought much bigger than you, Captain.” He laughed at her and rested his head on the floor.

  “I think you just wanted me on my back, I prefer it the other way around, but after all I’m not fussy.” She rolled her eyes at him and he tripped her and pushed her down. “That’s much better. Ready to die, love?” He had his sword at her neck. He felt a sharp point at his abdomen.

  “I wouldn’t go too far, Captain.” He looked down and a dagger was at his stomach.

  “You cheated.”

  “You’re a pirate, you get that, right?” He looked annoyed but impressed at the same time. She had the chance to drive the dagger into his gut, why wasn’t she? He had intrigued her. One push of her hand and her quest would be complete, but she didn’t want it to be. “Now, are we going to come to an agreement?”

  “Both our lives spared, you work for me.”

  “Deal.”

Hook got up and left Emma on the floor. The crew cheered, they had a new crew member and a safe captain.

  “What’s your name?” He asked, looking down at her.

 “It’s Swan.”

 “Peculiar. That’s not it. But, who am I to judge? Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, Swan.” He put his sword back and took his coat off Smee. “Now, get scrubbing the decks. All of you back to work! You’ve had your fun, I don’t want anymore unnecessary noise. Understood?”

 “Aye, capt’n.” They all shouted.

   Hook was back in his cabin. He had Emma’s satchel on his desk, he emptied it’s contents onto his table. Quite a lot of gold, how had she acquired so much? She was good at fighting, maybe she was a mercenary. A few scraps of food. She also had a sleeping bag on her. She travelled light. She had a book with her, just fiction. She was educated. This Swan woman certainly confused him. She had humiliated him in front of his crew by defeating him, she had cheated. He hadn’t been one step ahead in that respect.

  Knock, knock.

  “Enter.” He commanded. It was Smee. “Smee? What do you want?” There was never a smile for Smee, she didn’t know what she did wrong. He never seemed impressed with her. Not like he seemed to be impressed with Swan.

  “Is it really smart having this woman on board, she nearly killed you.”

  “Are you questioning my orders, Smee?”

  “No, sir. I just think, maybe she’s not the best person to trust.” She stuttered. Hook ignored her and turned to the window.

  “She’s the kind of woman you want on your side, you saw how she fought. Have you ever seen better?” He asked.

  “No-”

  “So, why isn’t she good enough to be aboard this ship?”

  “Killian, I didn’t-”

  “Killian?” He shot round, his eyes lit with fury. “Who the hell do you think you are, calling me Killian! It’s captain! You understand?” His hand was at her throat, she was grabbing for him to let go. She nodded and water streamed from her eyes. He let her go and she coughed.

  “Sorry, sir.”

  “Get out of my sight.” He barked. She nodded and scuttled out of the room. “Rat.” He muttered.


	4. Chapter Three

    Two weeks later, Hook was, as usual, studying his maps and charts. He had no idea where the damn jewel was. He should never have given it up, but Liam wanted an honest life for them. Look where that had got them. Liam was dead. He was a pirate. For all the years he had been alive, he had not once forgotten about his brother. Not once was he free from the torment of holding his dying brother in his arms. It plagued his sleep and his thoughts constantly.

 Clashes came from above deck, it sounded like swords striking against one another. What were his crew up to now? The only problem with him being so terrifying was he could never sneak around his own ship, apart from at night. Everyone was on high alert for his presence. He heard cheers, and claps. Maybe they would be too distracted. He walked on deck and he noticed Emma was teaching some of the men to fight better. The entire crew had taken to her well, she was good at cooking, fighting, she could drink most of them under the table, she knew card games, and even he had found himself laughing at one or two of her jokes. She was the only member of his crew who wasn’t on edge whenever he was around. When they noticed him watching, they all immediately quietened down. 

  “Carry on, mates.” They all watched him cautiously. “I said carry on.” They all turned away.

  “You make your next move too obvious, you’ll never a win a fight that way.” Emma advised. The man nodded appreciatively. She moved on to the next man and helped him. Hook was at the helm of the ship watching on. Her advice was sound.

  “What are you doing up here, sir?” Asked Smee. She noticed he was looking intently at Emma. 

 “Questioning me again, Smee?” His tone wasn’t cruel, but he didn’t look at her.

 “Of course not, sir.” She stuttered.

 “Relax, Smee.” He turned and smiled at her. “No need to be on edge all the time. Have you warmed up to Swan yet?”

 “The men certainly like her.” 

 “I didn’t ask that. You jealous, Smee? You not the favourite anymore?” He smirked and turned away.

  “Jealous?” She scoffed. “Of her? There’s nothing to be jealous of.”

  “I suggest you start getting better at your job as first mate. She might just take your place.” 

  “Is that a threat?”

  “You know when I’m threatening you, Smee.” He walked off.

 

  Emma had stopped showing the men how to fight better and went to sit down. The sun was shining on them all, he noticed she was more tanned and toned due to the work. Hook approached her, she stood up immediately for him. She was bold not stupid.

 “Captain.”

 “At ease, Swan. Impressive.” He stated, pointing at the men. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

  “Naturally gifted I guess. My father taught me.” It was kind of true, her father did teach her, she just didn’t mention her father was a king.

  “Can you do anything else?”

 “Pretty good with a dagger.” 

 “I suppose I experienced that… well, first hook you could say.” He chuckled at his own joke. She didn’t know if she should laugh either. She just smiled at him. “My joke not funny, Swan?”

  “Aye, it was, sir. Just tired.”

  “Maybe you could come rest with me.” He whispered in her ear. He was joking, she knew that, but he knew just how to rile her.

  “All due respect, sir. No, thank you. You’re not my type.” She took a risk and turned her back to him to grab a drink from her flask. He stepped behind her.

  “What is your type?” 

  “Someone who doesn’t try to kill me the first time I meet them… preferably.” She heard him laugh. 

 “Quite the sense of humour, Swan.” He was being nice? Why? He couldn’t destroy his reputation. “You’ve had your fun, go and sort out the fish guts.” He commanded. She gave him a confused look. “Don’t go against my order, it isn’t wise.” That was a warning, she knew. 

  Emma walked off. She didn’t understand the man. One second he was, well, flirting, now she’s sorting fish guts. 

 

  Emma hadn’t seen him for the next two weeks. He had kept quiet in his cabin. She occasionally got stuck with some of the more gruesome jobs, but everyone seemed to have their fair share of bad jobs. However, tonight, she was tasked to bring him his meal. Far better than hers by the looks of things. She knocked on the door.

 “Enter.” She heard a voice command. He was staring out to sea.

 “Captain’s dinner, sir.” 

 “Put it on the table.” Where? She thought. It was covered in papers and books. He was always hid away in his cabin. She wondered what he studied so relentlessly everyday, he seemed obsessed, but none of the crew knew what he wanted, not even Smee. All they knew was something about a jewel. She found a tiny spot and placed it down. “Get out.” That was the Hook she preferred. The moody, angry one. Not the flirty one. He was intolerable.

 “Aye, sir. Have a good evening.” She left. He turned and looked at his plate, he took a piece of meat and had a nibble. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Swan was intriguing him more and more. He had to admit.

_ “What do you say, brother? Fancy some company when you reveal-” _

_  “Killian…” His brother stuttered behind him. He turned, Liam was lying on the floor. _

_  “Liam! Liam! No brother! Help! Help!” _

 

 Killian shot awake. He was dripped in sweat and his breathing was ragged. It was just a dream, just a dream. Yet it wasn’t. It had actually happened, hundreds of years ago. The moon was shining in through his window, he threw off his covers and sat at the side of his bed. The room was chilly on his bare skin. He put on some pants and a black shirt and left his cabin. All his crew were asleep. This is the only time he ever got some peace and quiet on the top deck. A few of the crew slept on deck, especially on a night like this, but none of them were ever awake, he worked them hard so they were tired by the time the sun went down. He leant on the side of his ship and sighed. He could stare out to see for years. The waves were calm and evened his mood, he heard the snores of his crew and looked around. He saw Swan doing the same as him on the opposite side of the ship, though she hadn't noticed him.

 

  Emma couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night, she missed her family, she missed her people. She had got herself into this mess by not running Hook through, but something in his eyes wouldn't allow her to. She looked up at the stars, there were so many, the moon was full and hit the waves. She could see the ripples and heard the gentle tap of water against the ship. This was useless. She got up and looked over the side, nothing was around them for miles. They were the only ones on these waters.

  “Swan?” A quiet voice came. “Why aren't you asleep?” It was him.

  “Missing home.” She replied, bluntly. “My family might be worried about me.”

  “Where is home? Who might miss you?” He questioned.

  “My parents.” She wasn't about to open up to him. “Bit late for you isn’t it, sir?”

  “I like the quiet at night. I usually come up here to think, whilst no one is aware.”

  There was a comfortable silence between them. He leant next to her over the side and stared out, a cold wind hit them and she shivered.

  “My brother loved the sea.”

  She turned to look at him. He was staring at the moon. 

  “Oh. I didn't realise you had a brother. No one ever mentioned it.”

  “No one knows.” He turned to her and suddenly seemed to tower above her. “You tell them at your peril. Understand?” His eyes were full of hate again and his voice low.

  “Aye, sir.”

  Hook stomped off to his cabin, she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She looked once more at the sea and went back to her hammock. That night she couldn't get him out of her head, he had such a tortured look.

  
  



	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook finds something out about Emma, and he is not happy.

  They spent another two weeks at sea. Rations were running low, the crew were tired and in the need for some well deserved rest on land. They were heading for port that day, on these days the crew always seemed a bit more brighter, they looked forward to the fresh beer and some company. The first job was to get the new set of provisions for the next excursion, then it was free time.

 

  It was early evening and they were all in the tavern, all of them aside from Hook. Emma was beating a barman at a game of cards, others were drinking and singing, others had gained the company of women for the night. 

  “Two silvers are mine!” Cheered Emma, all the female crew cheered with her. “Pay up, drinks for all!” Everyone clapped apart from Smee who was sulking in the corner.

 Emma was feeling light headed and went for some fresh air, she sat at the table nursing a fresh pint. She felt someone sit opposite her and put their own pint next to hers.

  “Care for some company, love?” It was Hook. 

  “I thought you didn't come into the taverns anymore.” 

  “I don't, but as you can see I am sat outside, so technically I’m not in a tavern.” He smirked.

  “Where did you get your pint from?”

  “In the tavern.”

  “Ah! There we go.” She smiled, not the first time she had bested him.

  “Well done. I bet you think you're so clever.” He picked up his pint and tilted it towards hers. “Cheers.”

  “Cheers.”

  “So, why are you drinking on your own?” He asked.

  “Just clearing my head. Had a few too many drinks in there.” 

  “The Swan I know wouldn’t let that stop her.” Now he was acting casual? Just sharing a drink with her. If there was one thing she didn’t understand it was Captain Hook. “What do you say I go and get us a bottle of rum and we have our own drinking game?” He smirked, and licked his bottom lip.

  “I don’t even know what you’re implying, but you have an advantage, I’ve already drunk too much. How is that fair?” She leaned forward, he looked down at her lips, two could play at this game.

  “Maybe I don’t want it to be fair. I’ll get the bottle.”

  They started on the shots of rum, first to give up had to pay the other four silvers. He had to drink three first to even out her chances. 

  “I’m bored of this.” He stated. He threw a shot down his throat and slammed it on the table. “Neither of us are giving up, so what’s the point? Tell me something about yourself, Swan.”

 “You first.” 

 “You’re no fun.” He sighed, then a friendly smile crossed his face. “Fine, I told you my brother loved the sea.”

  “I already know that.”

  “We were in the navy together, a long time ago.”

  “You were in the navy? Now that’s something I never imagined.” She lied, she had heard from Ariel and Eric he was once a lieutenant hundreds of years ago. “What happened?”

  “Liam and I, we were sent to Neverland to retrieve a plant. We were informed that it had magical healing powers, turns out it had the power to obliterate an entire race. He wanted to use it for evil. We were warned it was bad, and Liam, being the stubborn arse he was, cut himself with it to prove a point, only he was proven wrong.”

  “He died?” This she didn’t know.

  “Aye. I vowed that day to never serve anyone again. It was cowardice. The kingdom of Ariel and Eric is the one that killed my brother, that’s why I hate it so much-” He went silent, and was looking above her. His eyebrows furrowed. 

  “What is it?” She asked, then turned around to see what he was staring at. It was her. A poster of her saying ‘Missing Princess Emma’. “Oh.”

  “Is that you?” He shot up, the whole table shook with his force. He ripped the poster down and grabbed her by the arm. “Get up.” He spat. He pulled her towards his ship, and threw her down on the deck. She tried to pick herself up, but he only kicked her down again. 

  “Hook! I can explain.” She cried. She tried crawling backwards away from him, her back hit the side of the ship. He knelt down beside her and grabbed her throat, the laughter from his eyes was gone. The fun they had been having was destroyed in a second. 

  “I think you better, Princess.” She was struggling to breathe, she was grasping for her throat, he loosened his grip slightly. 

  “I-I was sent on a quest. To kill you.” She stuttered. “By Ariel and Eric, they came to my kingdom pleading for help. They asked for me personally.” Tears were streaming down her face out of pain. 

  “You, you wanted to kill me?” He seemed hurt.

  “To protect the lands, yes. You bring too much fear to these places, people just want peace. I had the opportunity to kill you, and I didn’t. Let go of me.” Now she was getting angry, but he did let go. 

  “Why didn’t you? Kill me.” He was still angry, but shocked at her words.

  “I don’t know, I guess I was intrigued. Then I ended up being part of the crew, I thought this wasn’t so bad. I haven’t thought about killing you since our first fight.” She explained.

  “What did you intend to do? Stay on my ship for the rest of your life?” He was now more interested than angry.

  “I don’t know.” She brought her knees up to her chin. “I just want to go home now, I was enjoying myself, but I can’t deal with you.”

  “Me?”

  “Your temper, one minute you’re flirting the next minute you’ve got a sword to my back. I don’t understand your thought process.” She was looking away from him now.

  “Do you really want to go home?” She nodded at him, then he smiled as an idea struck him. “You help me, and then I will take you home.”

  “How can I help you?”

  “Do you know what the Eye of the Storm is?” She nodded. “Do you know where it is?”

  “There’s talks of it being on an island for the protection of all.” She explained. “It’s supposed to be cursed.”

  “I’m not bothered about that. I bet you’re worth quite a lot, aren’t you, princess?” His eyes lit up with joy. “I wonder how much your parents would pay for you, I may as well make some money out of you. Get up.” She picked herself up off the floor and kept looking down, she didn’t like the mix of anger and glee in his eyes. “Let’s make a deal, princess.” He sauntered over to her, he was too close for comfort.

  “Don’t call me that.”

  “Fine. So, I’ll make you a deal. If you help me find the Eye of the Storm, I will return you to your parents and your kingdom, how does that sound?”

  “And once you get the jewel, you’ll stop terrorising everywhere?” She asked.

  “I might need to steal a few chests of gold to survive every now and then, but yes, I will leave Eric and Ariel’s kingdom alone. Do we have a deal?”

  Emma stood up straight and stood tall.

 “Fine.” She put out her hand for him to shake.

 “Pleasure doing business with you, Swan. For your safety, let’s pretend as though nothing happened. I don’t want my crew knowing I have a princess on board, it’s far too tempting.” He stepped closer, she stepped back and her legs hit the ship. He pinned her against the side of the ship. His mouth brushed her neck. “Plus, I don’t want to share, I’ve never had a princess before.” She thudded him hard in the chest and he stumbled backwards.

  “And you never will. I can assure you.” He laughed at her, whilst rubbing his chest.

  “Don’t be so sure… princess. Here, have a drink.” He offered his flask of rum to her. “As an apology.”

  “You sure know how to treat a woman, don’t you?” She took the offered drink, then laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

  “Well, most women aren’t like you. Normally, most women fall for me straight away.” He smirked. “Now, give me back my rum.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook replaces Smee with Emma as first mate. Smee isn't happy and challenges Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is quite a graphic, violent scene. You have been warned.

 

    Hook paced his cabin, he had heard the stumblings of some of his crew returning from the tavern, his cabin was lit with moonlight and the lights from the port.

  “A princess. Of course she’s a bloody princess. How was I so foolish?” He muttered to himself. He had always liked her, always thought she was cunning, but to hide such a fact from him. He was losing his touch. At least she could help him, she knew what the Eye of the Storm was, and she had a rough idea of where it was. Maybe it was time for him to be slightly more civil towards this Emma. 

 

   “Attention, mates!” Shouted Killian, he was halfway up some rigging so the entire crew could see him, the sun was glaring down on them all. They had all been hard at work, moving barrels and new supplies for the next journey, many already looked exhausted, the heat didn’t help. Smee was at the helm looking confused, the captain never addressed the crew without informing her first. “I have decided to make some slight changes to how things will be run on this ship.” He spotted Emma, like the rest of the crew she looked tired and sweaty, her white shirt clung to her and he noticed a few less buttons fastened. “Things have gotten a bit stale around here, and quite frankly. It’s boring.”

  “What are you suggesting, Capt’n?” Asked Smee. He jumped down from the rigging and walked over. The crew were all listening intently.

  “It’s time for a change of command.” Smee looked at him confused. “Swan! Get up here!” He commanded. Emma also looked at him in confusion, but did as she was told. “Let me introduce you to your new first mate.” He shouted to them all. They all cheered, none of them dared to ask why, other than Smee who looked to be in complete shock.

  “Urm, sir? What about me?” She asked, he could tell she wasn’t happy. “After all this time, you’re just replacing me?”

  “Certainly looks that way.” He smiled, unapologetically. The crew stood awkwardly, no one questioned him, but Smee was. 

  “What about everything I’ve done for you?”

  “Tell me, Smee. When did you last organise a good raid? When was the last time this crew had a good old pillage, because it’s been quite stagnant here for a while. Hasn’t is, mates?” They all cheered. 

  “But… her. Why her?” She questioned.

  “I don’t have to explain myself to you. Now, before I kick you off this ship for disrespect, I suggest you go find something to do.” He went quiet then, and that’s when Smee knew she should back off, but she was too angry. She pulled her sword from her side and pointed it at Emma.

  “I’m not losing my position to this wench.” She spat. “We’ll fight for it.”

  “I suggest you put your sword away before I make you walk the plank for mutiny.” His voice was low, his shouting the crew could deal with. When he whispered was when fear struck them.

  “Captain.” Emma stepped forward and placed a hand on his upper arm. He looked down at her hand, and Smee didn’t miss the exchange either. Hook wasn’t even bothered that she had laid a hand on him, was that a smile? The touch only fuelled Smee’s jealousy, she wanted to attack, but she couldn’t risk hurting Hook. “I can do this.”

  Hook looked from where her hand still was to her eyes, he was confident Swan could beat her, plus it would entertain the crew. He nodded at her and she nodded back.

  “Be my guest.” He smirked, he stepped back and rested on the side of the ship. The crew had all got closer and gathered around.

  Emma pulled out her sword and Smee immediately attacked, Emma was too quick and moved out the way. The crew cheered and even Hook was amused. Emma was graceful where Smee was sloppy, if he didn’t know any better, he would say Swan was enjoying herself, if the sly smile had anything to say. He watched her form, dance across his ship, Smee was breathing hard, but Emma had hardly broke a sweat. He never made advances towards his female crew members, never even gave the innuendos, but Swan was different. He enjoyed seeing her annoyed features when he whispered in her ear, he knew he got under her skin just as much as she got under his. Though she didn’t even try.

 Smee was relentless, but she was angry. Her emotions were causing her to make mistakes, which Emma noticed was a weakness in many people. She had beaten many a soldier because they got angry that she was winning. Emma noticed Hook leaning back nonchalantly, his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Then she felt a fist hit her nose. Damn, she had got distracted.

  “Serves you right, bitch.” Laughed Smee. Emma touched her nose, blood dripped onto her fingers, she’d had worse. Emma smiled and kicked her shin, then punched her across the cheek. 

  “Woah, oh!” She heard Killian gasp, then he laughed. “Nice one, Swan.” He wouldn’t distract her again. 

  Hook’s support made Smee even more jealous. The crew were still cheering. Emma felt the force of Smee’s blows, but she was tiring now, and Emma had plenty left in her. 

 “I bet you’re bedding him, aren’t you? That’s why he’s giving you this position.” Spat Smee, she was trying to rile Emma by changing tactics. If she wasn’t good enough skills wise, she could always annoy Emma. “You’ve tricked him with your blonde hair and your witty comments, you’re a siren. That’s what you are. Admit it, you sneak into his quarters every night.”

  Hook frowned but didn’t do anything. It wasn’t like Smee to say something like that, she knew his code. He had certainly thought about Emma being in his bed, but he had never shared that information with Smee.

  “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Emma smirked, he hadn’t expected that. “Does that make you jealous, Smee? Knowing he’s with me and not you, do you wish it was you down there with him? Everyone can see you love him. But, he doesn’t feel the same, does he?” What was she doing? This was mean, and she knew it. Using someone’s feelings against them, maybe there was some pirate in her afterall. “Does it make you jealous to know that I get sinful things whispered in my ear?” In all fairness, she did. Even if it was to annoy her. “That he screams my name, and not yours.” The words coming out of Emma’s mouth had completely surprised him, surely this wasn’t how a princess should act? Surely she was taught better, maybe she was learning from him. That made him smirk. Did she want the things she was saying? He certainly wouldn’t mind her screaming his name.

  Smee screamed in frustration and knocked Emma to the floor. They dropped their swords, and Smee punched Emma’s face, she did deserve it, she was struggling to push her off, and the blows were getting harder and harder. She felt her face start to swell and she was sure she had blood all over her face, from her nose and lips. She would certainly feel them tomorrow. If she lived that long. As Smee continued to punch her, she grasped for the dagger she kept at her back. As she found it she brought it to Smee’s stomach and thrust it forward, an audible gasp came from the entire crew. Smee faltered and coughed up blood onto Emma’s face. That’s when she noticed. Hook had impaled his sword into her back, she felt the weight move off her as he pulled his sword out, Smee fell to the side, the stab wounds didn’t kill her instantly. She was panting and crying. Emma was exhausted, she saw Hook kneel down next to Smee and support her head. Her hand grabbed his coat.

  “That’s what you get for mutiny.” She heard the woman crying. “I didn’t want to lose you, Smee. You were a loyal friend, it’s a shame it wasn’t until the end.” He sounded, gentle. After all, Smee had been there for him when no one else had. “I can’t watch you suffer, lass.” He picked up Emma’s dagger, Smee gripped him tight and tensed. 

  “I’m sorry, Capt’n.” 

  “I’m sorry too.” He meant it. “I promise, you will have an honourable burial. Rest in peace, love.” She smiled at him, she’d always wanted to hear him call her that. Killian brought the dagger to her throat and slit it. Smee immediately went limp in his arms. He closed her eyes and laid her down gently. The crew took of their hats as a sign of respect. Hook walked over and offered a hand.

  Emma was annoyed. She picked herself up and ignored his offering.

 “Why did you do that? I had her! You made me look like an idiot!” She shoved him hard in the chest, her whole body screaming in pain. He grabbed her harshly by the arm where she had a cut.

 “She deserved a quick death. I wanted it over and done with. I knew she was going to die, I didn’t want to prolong it. She deserved more than what she got.” He spat. “I might be ruthless, but she was loyal. I’m not the heartless bastard you think I am, Swan.” He let go and stormed off.

 

  Smee was placed in a body bag, everyone gathered around the edge of the ship, her body was sent into the water. Emma felt ashamed of herself, Smee was just being protective. Her feelings for Hook had cost her her life. She didn’t cry. She couldn’t show that weakness, but she certainly felt miserable. As soon as her body was gone, Hook stomped up to the helm. Hook had given the crew the rest of the day off to mourn her, she was a big part of the ship, but none of them felt different about Emma. It had been Smee’s feelings that got in the way.

 

  The ship was very quiet, they were deep in the ocean, it was going dark and only the moon offered light. The whole crew had gone to bed early, all of them in the bunks, the day’s activities had been too much for most of them. No one had stayed on deck, apart from Emma. Emma and Smee’s blood was still stained on the wood, no doubt it was some poor soul’s job to clean it up. That wouldn’t be fair. She would do it herself, tomorrow. Right now, she was in too much pain. Her whole face felt swollen, her knuckles were all cut, she had a few knicks from Smee’s sword on her shoulders, but at least she would be alive. Smee wasn’t so fortunate. The blood had dried on her face, she hadn’t bothered to clean herself up.

  “Swan.” He sounded tired. She was sitting on some boxes and was looking at the moon. She hadn’t forgot that he had done part of the job too, he had ran a sword through her back.

  “Aye, sir?” She sounded deflated. 

  “Come with me.” He walked off and down to his cabin. She sighed. She pulled herself up and limped towards his cabin, her ribs had been bruised too.

 

  Hook’s cabin was well lit, his desk had been cleared of papers and now it held a few bowls of water and some towels. He was rummaging in a chest for something, whilst she stood at his door.

 “Sit.” Emma limped into his quarters and sat in his chair. He strolled over to her, he had a flask in his hand and some cloths and bandages. He looked her over and she was certainly a sorry sight. Her hair was matted with blood that had run off Smee, her lips and nose were covered in her own, her shirt was filthy, it had gashes and was crimson stained. He came behind her with a wet cloth. “Put your head back.” She did. He took the hair ties from her hair, and her blonde locks cascaded down her back. He squeezed the cloth onto her scalp, the water was warm with some soap. He gently scrubbed the blood from her hair. He dried it with a towel, then she put it back up into a high ponytail.

  “I’m sorry.”

  “It’s not your fault, lass. It was hers. She challenged you.” They were silent again.

  Hook pushed Emma’s chair back and leant on the table, he put a fresh cloth in the bowl then squeezed it out. He leant forward and softly started to wipe the blood from around her eyes and nose. She winced in pain.

  “Shh. It’s okay, Emma.”

  “Emma?” He didn’t reply to her. He continued wiping away the dried blood. Her lip was busted, her eyebrow was cut and she had a nasty bruise on her cheek, but her nose wasn’t broken and she had been lucky. He put the cloth to one side and moved a strand of her fringe out of her eyes, his hand cupped her cheek. Why was he being so tender?

  “Take off your shirt.” He said, quietly, removing his hand. He poured the liquid from the flask into a bowl and soaked a cloth in it.

  “I beg your pardon?” 

   He tutted at her, “Not for that. We can’t have those wounds getting infected. I need you alive.” She eyed him suspiciously. “I will do my very best not to look, you have under garments on, yes?” She nodded. “I’ll be a gentleman. Promise.”

  Emma lifted her blood stained shirt off herself. Her bra was fine, thankfully. She felt exposed in front of him, the women including herself, often walked around like this anyway. Especially on the hot days, but this felt too intimate. He held out his Hook, which she grabbed onto. He extended her arm and with the cloth he wiped her arm.

  “What the hell is that?!” She shouted. Her whole arm went numb with pain.

  “It’s rum, and a bloody waste of it.” He passed her the flask. “Drink, it will make you feel better.” She huffed and snatched the bottle from him. He moved onto her other arm and she winced. “You shouldn’t have shouted at me like that.”

  “I’ll pour rum into your wounds, see how you like it.”

  “I don’t mean then. I meant after I killed Smee. It was disrespectful. Not just to me.” Then she felt guilty.

  “I know, I just felt a lot of emotions.”

  “I know you’re a good fighter, Swan. But, have you ever killed someone before? It can have quite the effect on people.”

  “I have, but never a woman. I just didn’t think it would be something I would ever had to do.” She sighed. They were silent again. He bathed her shoulders and checked her over for any other wounds, then he bandaged up her arms and hands.

  Once he had finished tending to her, he handed her one of his black shirts. 

  “Here, it’s yours. We’ll have to find you some more when we get to the next port.” She nodded appreciatively and threw it over herself. “Suits you.” He smiled. She rolled her eyes and looked around, she saw a book on the side and picked it up. She started reading through it, just some fiction he seemed to enjoy. “You should sleep here tonight, it’s the cleanest place you’ll get.”

  “Thanks.” She kicked off her boots and hopped onto his bed. She continued reading the book, and Hook just sat in his chair with amusement. No protests? He smiled at how comfortable she looked, lying on his bed.  

  Hook was humming and looking over some maps when he heard the book fall to the floor. Emma had fallen asleep and her arm was hanging off the bed. He picked up the book, then pushed her over, he blew out the candles and took off his leather vest and his own boots. He lay next to her, grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. She curled into and snuggled into his chest. He wasn’t expecting that. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled the covers up.

 

  Emma woke up, it was just getting light. Her whole body ached, but she was thankful for the comfortable bed. What she didn’t expect was her comfortable pillow. It was Hook. He had an arm around her and was snoring lightly. This was wrong. Being so close to him wasn’t right, but he had shown a different side to himself that night. They had both been through a traumatic experience and the comfort of each other probably helped them. She didn’t want to be there when he woke up, she slipped out of his embrace and carefully left the bed. The cold air hit her straight away, it would have been nice to stay there, but she was getting too close. She carried her boots and went to the top deck. None of the crew were awake, she got a bucket of water and started on the blood stain left from the day before.

 

  Hook woke to find Emma was no longer there. Of course she wasn’t. He heard a scratching from above deck, someone was working on the blood stains. He had to admit he wasn’t keen on seeing those. He sighed and threw his legs over his bed. The previous night had been too intimate, but he didn’t seem to mind, she did though. She was a princess after all, she couldn’t exactly fall in love with a pirate. Woah. Where had that come from? He certainly didn’t feel that strongly about her. Her old shirt was resting on his table, he picked up and smiled. She looked good without it, but he had to admit she looked better with his. He tossed it to the side and cleaned up his quarters. He had no Smee anymore, and he highly doubted Emma would work as his dogsbody. Though he looked forward to her being his first mate.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Emma learn something they did not expect about the Eye of the Storm, how far will Emma go to see her family again?

  Emma continued scrubbing hard at the boards, the blood was starting to fade, but she feared there would always be a mark. It would have to be painted. Crew members started to stir and got on with their tasks for the day, some gave her kind looks and made sure she was okay. A few helped her paint the boards, no one on the ship wanted the memory.

  “Swan.” Her and the pirates all stood to attention when he approached. “At ease.” They all relaxed and got back to work, apart from Emma. “Swan, may I have a word?” It wasn’t a question really. She followed him to his cabin. His desk was back to normal, maps and charts scattered about, he sat at his desk whilst she stood opposite him. “Your wounds look better.”

  “All thanks to you. Is there anything you need me for, sir?”

  “Aye. I think it’s time we start planning to get the Eye. I’ve had enough now.” He sighed.

  “Of course, sir. The sooner we get it, the sooner I get to go home.” Her words stung him, she seemed so desperate to get away. Though he wasn’t surprised, she hadn’t seen her family in months.

  “So, you said it’s sitting on an island. Do you know which one?” She nodded but looked cautious.

  “Sir. The thing is, I told you it’s there for the protection of all, I just don’t think this is something you should be messing with.” She warned.

  “I need it Emma, I’m the one who got the damn thing is the first place. I have to get it back. You know the power is possesses.”

  “Yes, it can bring back the dead. But at what price? There’s a curse, Hook.” He actually didn’t know of the curse, he knew there was one, but never paid attention to the details. “In order to enact it’s necromancing powers, you have to give up the thing you love most.”

  “Then we have no worries, princess.” She rolled her eyes at his name. “It’s hard to give up something you don’t have. Plus, I don’t believe it silly superstition. Everyone was worried about having a blonde on board, we haven’t had too much bad luck.”

  “Your first mate is dead.” Had he forgotten already?

  “No, my first mate is standing right in front of me. Smee let her feelings cloud her judgement. Now I don’t want to hear no more. Which island, Swan?”

  Emma sighed and came around to his side, she leant over the table and surveyed his maps. He had way too many, she found one with King Eric’s kingdom mapped out in great detail, as well as the surrounding islands. She skimmed her hand along the map.

  “Here. This one.” She tapped it, he stood up beside her and leaned over. 

  “Are you certain?”

  “Of course, it’s the most dangerous. Full of wild plants and animals. No one travels there lightly, and if they do, it’s only around the borders.

  “I wouldn’t expect anything less. It won’t be easy getting to those waters, they’re relatively close to the kingdom, and there will be people on high alert for my ship.”

  “I thought this ship could turn invisible whenever you wanted?”

  “You’ve been listening to the wrong stories.” He laughed. “Alas, my ship cannot. We’ll have to hide around another island, and row in. I intend on leaving my crew for a few weeks, whilst we get this sorted.”

  “They won’t be happy with that, Captain.” She warned him.

  “They can all come back, I just can’t have them asking questions. You need to make an audience, tell them they have a couple of weeks off, which port would they like to go to. They will have all gold they require. This is too important, Emma.”

  “I don’t like it when you call me Emma.”

  “Why?”

  “It reminds me of being a princess.”

  “Isn’t that what you want?”

  “Of course it is, but for now, I just want to focus on being a pirate.” She smirked. He nodded. They continued perusing the maps and made a plan. 

 

  “Attention, mates!” Shouted Emma. They all turned to look at her. “Our dear Captain has asked me for your opinions. He has some very urgent, private business he needs to attend to. Unfortunately, that means dropping you at the next port.” Unhappy shouts came. “Quiet!” They all shut up quickly. “Our Captain wants you to see this as an absence of leave, he wants his dear crew mates back. However, he wants to treat you all. Each man and woman will be given twenty gold coins to do what they will. It’s your job to decide exactly where you want to go. The Captain will take you to the majority’s favourite port, he will return three weeks later for you all. You can pillage, plunder, bed who you desire! Doesn’t that sound good?” They all cheered, a break would be good for them. “Decide amongst you where you wish to go.” They all huddled around each other. “Master Lewis!” She called.

  “Aye, ma’am?” A tall, thin man peered over the crowd.

  “You will find the Captain in his quarters and inform him of your decision, got that?”

  “Aye, ma’am!”

 

  Half an hour later, Hook and Emma heard a knock at the door. They were studying the maps and books hard, hoping for anymore information, they would need to be fully prepared for what lay ahead. The amount of books he had was astounding.

 “Enter.”

 “Sir, it’s about the port.”

 “Ah, yes. Where would you like to go?” He smiled, looking up. 

 “The crew decided on Port Downton.”

 “Certainly. Tell them to set sail.” He nodded at the man, then looked back down at the books. Master Lewis left the room as quickly as he had entered. “We’ll go into port for a day, fetch some supplies we may need.”

  “That’s a good idea. When will we arrive?” She asked.

  “In about two days time, the port is a good one for people sharing secrets. For a price, we may be able to find out anymore information we need.”

 

  The days passed smoothly, the crew were all excited for a few weeks of rest, Hook had give them enough money to survive quite happily. They deserved a treat, he had said. When they arrived at the port, Hook and Emma went in search of their supplies. They ensured they had enough medical supplies, most had been used on Emma's wounds. They acquired enough food that stayed fresh for a few weeks, no doubt they would have to rummage about the forest though. An old man was selling books on a cart, Emma approached him whilst Hook was searching for more recent maps.

  “Hello, dear. How can I help you?” He smiled, he had very few teeth, but his eyes were friendly.

  “I was wondering if you had anything about the legends of the Eye of the Storm? I find it so fascinating.” She smiled, batting her eyelashes.

  “Oh dear, I daren’t keep books on that. Nasty work, miss. I hope you’re not after it.”

  “What can I say, I like a little adventure.” 

  “I hope you’re married, and willing to give your husband up.” He warned.

  “Married?”

  “Aye, the royals who placed it on that godforsaken island, cast a spell to ensure that only married couples could retrieve the stone together. You see, the Eye has a curse on it. To use it, you must destroy the heart of the thing you love most, so surely that would be one’s partner, why would anyone kill the love of their life? Difficult business, no need to worry yourself.”

  “Swan!” Called Hook, he was striding towards them. “Have you found anything?” She immediately grabbed his sleeve, thanked the man, and dragged him away. “Swan, what is this about?”

  “You have to be married, Hook. To get the stone, it’s protected by a spell so only married couples can use it. No one would kill their partner to bring back the dead. Why the hell is that not in any of the hundreds of books you possess? What are we going to do?” He seemed to ponder her words for a few minutes. Then a smile grew on his face. 

  “Marry me, Swan?”

  “Are you crazy?” She huffed, she turned on her heel and walked away. He chased her and grabbed her arm.

  “If all we need is to be married, then what’s the problem. We can barely stand each other, we certainly don’t love each other. I wouldn’t need to crush your heart, I don't love anything, the loophole still stands. If all we need is the title of a marriage, surely it's worth it!”

  “Hook! Do you know how crazy you sound? I’m not marrying you for the sake of some jewel.”

  “Then looks like you’re never getting home, princess.” He spat.

  “I bloody well am. You try and stop me.” 

  “What’s your problem? You said you would help me.”

  “Help you! Not marry you. I want to marry someone because I love them, Hook! Not so you can get some stupid jewel. Why do you want it so desperately anyway?”

  “To bring back Liam!”

  “That’s what this has all been about? All these years?”

  “Of course it is! He’s my brother and my captain, I promised I’d follow him to the end of the earth, I won’t let him down.” A rawness she didn’t expect came from him. “Emma, I know it’s a lot to ask of you. I just really, really want my brother back.” 

  “Fine.”

  “Fine?”

  “I’ll marry you. It’s not like anyone else ever impressed me.” She sighed. A big grin spread across his face. 

  “Swan! Thank you so much! I can’t believe it.” A boyish excitement came out in him, was this how he used to be? Before all the darkness consumed him?

 

  Hook and Emma found a suitable pair of rings from an old woman, they paid a nice price for them. It was her wedding ring after all. She insisted. They found a ship’s captain who was more than happy to wed the couple on the open sea, they claimed they were eloping because neither of their families agreed. Add a sob story to something and people will do almost anything. Hell, she was marrying him because of his sad story. They exchanged some quick, made up vows. The generic kind, no way was she making up pleasant, loving vows for him.

  “Do you, Killian Jones take this woman to be your wife?”

  “I do.” A large grin appeared on his face. 

  “Do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be your husband?”

  “I do.” She tried to say it with as much as conviction as possible, she really did. 

  “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Kiss? How had she forgot? It was too late, Hook was moving in closer. His hands went to her hips, his breath was on her lips, before she knew it she was leaning into him, her eyes closed. He kissed her tenderly, it was not what she had been expecting. It was over before it even began. She let out a flustered sigh, and she saw him smirking. Bastard.

 

  Slowly, they walked back to where his ship was docked. They didn’t say a word to each other. The rings on their fingers meant nothing, just part of the adventure she had been roped into. He decided he wanted to set sail that night and she wasn’t going to stop him. The sooner this was over with, the better. Together, they worked to get the Jolly Roger out of port, the lights from the town were bright and it was a full moon. They let the anchor down when they had sailed a fair way from the port.

  Emma stared out to sea, she kept twisting the ring on her finger. This is not what she planned. What would her parents even say? Would she tell them? Her father would kill him, then her, then him again. She was pulled from her thoughts when arms wrapped around her waist and a nose snuggled into her neck.

  “I think you’re forgetting something about what married couples usually do.” He smirked. She turned quickly and shoved him. 

  “Get off me.” 

  “I’m teasing, love.” He put his arms up in surrender. “I’m sorry.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I’m grateful, honestly. Thank you for doing this, I understand I have taken something precious away from you.”

  “You realise that you’re going to be a prince consort, right? When the kingdom becomes mine.”

  “Prince? Well, I hadn’t thought about that. Not my kind of life, love. Looks like we’ll be an estranged couple.”

  “Best news I’ve heard all day.” She smiled at him sarcastically. “I can’t wait for this to be over.”

 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Emma arrive at the island, their relationship has a few ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken awhile to update, I've been away for a bit! But good news, I'm going studying English in Scotland!

  “There it is, love.” A voice came behind her. She was staring at the island, it was small in comparison to the others, a beach ran all the way around, but a great forest soon followed after. “Looks… fun.”

  “Your definition of fun seems a bit twisted.”

  “Ah yes, yours is being kidnapped by pirates and marrying the captain, I suppose.” He smirked and she couldn't help but smile.

  “Hardly.” She scoffed. “So, rowing boat?”

  “Rowing boat.”

 

  They took turns rowing the boat to the shore, it was only fair that way. He was quiet the entire trip, he looked nervous, a lot relied on this moment. Emma reached across for his hand.

  “Hey, we’ll be okay.” He looked down and cleared his throat, then his eyebrow raised.

  “Didn't know you cared.”

  “Well, you are my husband, after all.” 

  “Yeh, I guess I am.” He smiled. “Shouldn't be long now.” 

  They arrived at shore, Killian tied the boat to a tree nearby. Both were carrying a pack on their backs, they had no idea how long the journey would take them. They just knew they had to work their way into the centre of the forest. The sun was glaring down on them, Killian was wearing his heavy coat.

 “Do you not sweat in that?” She asked.

 “Tryna get me out of my clothes, Swan? You only have to ask.” He waggled his eyebrows. She raised one in return then sauntered over to him. She heard him gulp as she stuck a finger into his waistcoat and pulled him closer. She stood on her toes and he leaned down. Her hand came to the back of his head and she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck

  “Trust me, Captain. If I wanted you out of your clothes, I wouldn't even have to ask.” She stepped back and started laughing. He was clearly flustered and there was no witty comment to follow. “What's wrong, hubby? Cat got your tongue?”

 “I think we should get going.” He straightened himself up. “After you.” She smirked at him and pulled out her sword. She walked off and he let out a big sigh. “Bloody woman.” 

 

  Emma was hacking at the foliage in front of them, sweat was dripping down her forehead, and she was panting hard. They hadn't spoke since the beach, he followed her in a moody silence.

  “We’ve been at this for hours!” He moaned.

  “We? We! You've just been following the path that I cut out for us.” Emma huffed. 

  “You are my first mate, you can't expect the captain to do all the hard work, can you?” A grin appeared on his face.

  “I’m your wife, I thought you might be a gentleman and at least cut part of the way for us.” She returned his smile.

  “Why would I do that when you are clearly the best man… woman for the job. Plus I can appreciate you better from behind.” He winked. She walked over and thrust the sword into his chest.

  “Your turn.”

  “I’m not cutting down this awful place, I’m the Captain.”

  “Maybe I just want to appreciate you from behind.” She smirked. “Get chopping.”

  “Don’t tell me what to do.” He seemed angry now, he pointed the sword at her.

  “Don’t you dare point that thing at me, if we’re doing this, we’re doing it as partners, not as one above the other. You get me?” She spat. He ignored her. “I said, do you get me?” He turned away from her and he felt something pass his head. A dagger wedged itself into the tree in front of him. He span around and glared at her.

   “All well and good, Swan. But now, you have no weapon.” He said smugly. She kicked his hand and the sword flew out of it, she caught it in mid-air and shoved him to the ground.

   “I think you’re forgetting who I am, Captain. I’m not one of your pushovers, I can look after myself. Especially when pirates are involved.”

   “I don’t think you realise how much of a pirate you’ve become.” He sat up and dusted himself off. “What would dear old dad think? I dread to think.”

  “Leave my family out of this. You know what, Hook. Find the damn jewel on your own, I’ll be at the beach.” She stomped off, angry at his short temper. They were getting on so well and he always had to ruin it.

 

   Hook was cutting away at the forest, it was a lot more boring now he didn’t have Emma with him. Even when she was being quiet, he liked her presence. She was just getting too close. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like how vulnerable she made him feel. It was getting dark and he was having no luck, he turned back and headed for the beach, they could easily get through tomorrow. He saw her sitting on the sand, she was staring out to sea. The moon was dancing on the waves, and the stars were particularly bright.

   Emma felt a heavy weight on her shoulders, it was Hook’s coat. She was still annoyed, but grateful for the warmth it offered.

  “An offering of peace.” He sat beside her and leant back on the rock she was also leaning on. “I’m sorry, love. I just don’t know how to act around people I like. It’s easy to shout and be mad at someone, it’s harder to just be civil. Especially when I respect someone as much as you.”

  “This is respect?” She gave him a dirty look.

  “I mean, inside, I respect you. I just don’t know how to show it.” He let out a deep sigh. “I’ve been in captain mode for so long, literally hundreds of years. You’re the first person who’s ever affected me like this. It creeps me out. I just forgot what it’s like to genuinely like a person.”

  “Just treat me like a human being, every time I impress you or surprise you just appreciate it, don’t turn on me like it’s my fault. It’s not hard.”

  “It is though, Swan. The last person I ever had who treated me like a normal person was Liam, everyone else thinks I’m this fearsome Captain Hook. I’m fed up of being him. I want to be Killian Jones again, but I’m also scared of being him again.”

  “Killian Jones seems like a decent guy, I think I could get on with him.” She bumped his shoulder to make him more comfortable and to show she’d forgiven him, at least a little.

   “I’ll try my best to stop being an arse.”

   “All I ask.” She put an arm around his neck and headlocked him. She scratched her knuckles on his head.

  “Ow! Emma! Stop it.” He laughed. She let him go. “We should find somewhere to sleep.”

  “Already got it.” She stood up, his coat weighed a tonne. “Follow me.” He did. She led them to a small shelter. “I made this when you were doing god knows what in the forest.”

  “It’s a bit small. Snug, shall I say?”

  “What’s wrong, Capt’n? Thought of being with me in such confined space doing things to you?” She smirked. “The more confined, the warmer we will be, I can assure you it will save our lives. These nights can get cold.” She crawled into the shelter she had made and shoved off her boots.

   “If you fall prey to my charms, I can only apologise.” He did the same and they both lay down. She still had the coat over her.

  “Snuggle up.”

  “What?”

  “Snuggle up. Get under the coat with me.” She heard him gulp. “I don’t bite.”

  “I don’t believe that for a second.” Though he did as he was told. She turned onto her side and he moved closer. “May I?”

  “Go for it.” He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her neck. It was even better than being in his cabin, they were better friends now, he appreciated the warmth she gave off and just the general comfort of having someone to hold close. “Urm, Hook. I’m flattered and all, but maybe I should be the big spoon, it’s just a situation seems to have risen.” He was hoping she wouldn’t mention that.

  “I’m sorry, love. No can do. We won’t get sufficient heat the other way, if there was away I could prevent it, I would, but unfortunately there isn’t. Especially when there’s a beautiful, brave lass in my arms, who also happens to be my wife.”

  “You think I’m beautiful?” 

  “Aye. I think you’re very beautiful.” She rolled onto her back and looked up, though it was too dark to see anything. She felt his breath on her, then his lips.

  “Killian.”

  “Mmm, love.”

  “That’s my cheek you’re currently making out with.” She giggled. “These are my lips.” She pulled him down to her, he was very tender and soft, until she got bored and spiced things up a bit. 

  “Love, you’re not helping any situation here.” He smirked, she laughed into him. “We should stop, as lovely as this is, it’s not the place for it. Before it goes too far and I’m unable to resist you.” Though he did pepper a few more kisses down her neck. “One day though, Emma. I’m having you, I can promise you that now.” 

   “I hope you keep your promises.” She turned into him and snuggled into his chest. She placed a few odd kisses to his jaw.

  “Emma.” He warned. “Stop it now, before it goes too far.” 

  “Sorry.”

  Throughout the night, whenever one awoke, they placed kisses on one another. Sometimes whilst one was asleep, others when they were both awake which kept turning into make out sessions.

  “I didn’t think you were into me, Swan.”

  “I didn’t think so either, but turns out, you’re a really fantastic kisser. We really need to sleep now, Jones.”

  “If I feel another kiss, we’re sleeping in different shelters tomorrow night.” She warned. He may have given her a few more, but she really didn’t seem to mind.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Emma continue their journey to find the Eye of the Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is fluffy and angsty more than anything, the next chapter after this will be big!

  Emma woke up, Killian was no longer in the shelter, and the sun was just breaking through the holes in the cover. She hadn't slept that well in a long time, even if she had a few disturbances in the night. She stretched and got up to find him. He was huddled over a small fire and the sound of crackling wood filled her ears. She sat on the log opposite him, but he still hadn't looked up at her.

  “Breakfast?” He asked, then passed her half a rabbit. “Best I could find.” He mumbled. What was wrong with him? Was he being shy? “I figured we should get a nice early start, looking over the charts, we should have to camp one more night then reach it by tomorrow lunch.”

  “Sounds like a plan.” She tucked into her rabbit and ignored his peculiar behaviour. “Did you sleep well?”

  “Aye, lass.”

  “We should have time to build two shelters tonight.” He looked at her confused.

  “Did you not like sharing with me?” He looked offended. 

  “No, of course I did, Hook. It's just, someone kept disturbing me in the night and we need all the strength we can get.” He turned pink.

  “Well, maybe tonight I could tone it down… a bit. But if I remember correctly, you were just as bad.” 

  “It was nice to be close to someone who wants to be with me and not just because I’m a princess.”

  “I always forget you are. You suit being a pirate so much better.” He smirked. He chucked sand on the fire and offered Emma some water. “I think that's enough chatting, we should head off.” She agreed.

 

  After they had destroyed the shelter, they walked through the path they had already cut down. They chatted amicably about their lives before they met, which they had never really done before. He told her of great lands and she told him of royal life and being a troublesome child. The tall grasses and bushes made a barrier and it was time to continue hacking away. Emma drew her sword and he took it from her.

  “Let me, love. You did most of it yesterday.”

  “No, it's fine. It makes me stronger.” 

  “I think you're strong enough, love. I’ll do it.”

  “Jones.”

  “Princess.”

  “Don't call me that.”

  “Let me cut the forest down.”

  “So, yesterday we argued about who was doing the cutting and now we're arguing about who’s not doing the cutting?”

  “That's married life for you, love.” He cocked his head to the side and studied her.

  “You’re cute when you do that.” She smiled and moved closer. “Kiss me.” He did as he was told, Emma reached for his hand and took her sword back. “You’re such an idiot,  _ love. _ ” She mimicked. “I’ll start then you can take over.

  “You’re a damn vixen.”

 

  The day was hotter than the previous, but they had to use their water sparingly. Both were suffering from headaches, but they had to put up with it.

  “Swan, we should rest whilst the sun is at it’s highest point. There’s no point wasting all our energy on this.” He plonked himself down on a rock and threw off his coat. “This infernal coat, it’s both a curse and a blessing.” She sat next to him and leant forward.

  “I can’t imagine how hot you must be. I’m sweating in this. Wait… do you hear that?”

  “Hear what?”

  “There’s a small stream nearby. We should take a look, Hook. Refill our bottles.” She said standing up, he stood with her and took her arm.

  “Call me Killian, darling. Please.” She nodded and smiled, but gave him a curious look. “It’s nothing serious, I just prefer my real name.”

  “Okay, Killian. Let’s go and find this stream.”

  He followed Emma, who followed the sound of the running water, many times he tried to speak but she just shushed him. The streams led to a small, flowing river, which they continued to follow. Past some trees they came out to a large clearing and a body of water, she filled all their bottles and joined him sitting on the pebble beach.

  “You really know what you’re doing, don’t you?” He smiled, taking a gulp of water. “I’m impressed, really.”

  “Well, I’ve clearly been well taught by my father, who had a few words to say about you before I even left on this journey. I can’t wait to see him again.”

  “Your father knew me?”

  “Of you. I have to say he was quite correct. Mind you, he always is.”

  “What did he say?”

  “That’s between a daughter and her father.” She smirked. 

  “Fine, you keep your secrets.” He got up and took off his shirt.

  “What are you doing?”

  “Swan, it’s boiling, I’m going for a dip.” His pants were next to follow, thankfully he had underwear on. He went straight into the water and dipped his head under. “Swan! This is so refreshing, come in.” He called.

  “No thanks.”

  “Come on, Emma. It’s nice. You’ll like it.” She rolled her eyes and sat back, she closed them and settled under the sun. The sound of Killian splashing about made her smile inside, he was showing a completely different side of himself. Her sun was covered. “Swan. You have to go in there.” Killian was towering above her when she opened her eyes, he was in nothing but his underwear.

  “Why? I can admire you perfectly from here.” She smirked. “And I have to say, looking good, captain.”

  “I know I look good, why don’t you let me see if you look just as good?”

  “You’re such a flirt, a few kisses and a wedding and you think that gives you the right to see me in little clothing. Bad form as you like to say.” He sat next to her, his skin was glimmering in the sun due to the water and his hair stuck to his forehead, which gave him a boyish look. 

  “Well, as husband and wife, I think there’s definitely room for that.” He gave her a lazy smile and she just rolled her eyes. They sat in quiet, and he eventually drifted off. That gave her the chance for a cool down herself, she wanted to join him earlier, but the distraction would have been too much. She removed her clothes apart from her own underwear, hopefully he would still be asleep by the time she was out, then walked down to the water. It was refreshing and the water was crystal clear, she stretched her muscles by swimming up and down, she swam on her back until strong arms gripped her.

  “Mmm, so decided to take my advice?” He was touching the bottom of the lake, they were in a shallower area, but she couldn’t reach. He was holding her around her waist and snuggled his nose into her neck. She rolled her eyes, but didn’t pull away. 

  “If you don’t mind, I was swimming here.”

  “Apologies.” He let go and she faced him whilst treading water. He dipped his shoulders under. “This is lovely, I’m glad we found it. Well, you.” He pulled her back in and she wrapped her legs around his waist. It saved her energy, at least that’s what she told herself. 

  “We should really get going soon.” Her arms went around his neck. 

  “Ten more minutes. I haven’t had a nude woman wrapped around me in-”

  “Don’t finish that, I don’t want to know.”

  “Jealous, Swan?”

  “Of who? The women you had to pay? Sure.”

  “Who says I paid them?”

  “We need to go.” She let go of him and swam back to the shore, they waited until they dried and then headed on their way feeling a lot more refreshed.

 

  “Swan, it’s getting late now. Maybe we should set up camp.”

  “Not much further now, Killian. The more we get done tonight, the less we travel tomorrow. We can find your jewel and then get me home. You can live happily with your brother and I can see my parents again.”

  “You still intend to go back?” He asked, he hadn’t thought about her leaving anymore.

  “Of course I do. It’s my family. We’ll have to sort out this whole marriage palaver and such, but since we haven’t exactly consummated it, we might be okay-”

  “You don’t want to be married?”

  “What kind of marriage would it be? A princess and a pirate? I’m stuck ruling a kingdom, and you’ll be sailing the high seas. Great marriage.”

  “You don’t like me?”

  “Of course I like you. But I have to rule the kingdom, and I don’t expect you to give up the sea. I’ve seen the way you look at her, no woman will ever have your heart like the sea will.”

  “Maybe someone’s starting to.” He looked down and scratched his neck. “We should set up camp.” He started building a shelter and she soon joined in, once they had finished, he started on another.

  “What are you doing?”

  “Building two shelters.”

  “Why?”

  “Because you don’t want to be together, why would I put myself in a situation that makes me like you more, when you’re leaving anyway.”

  “Hook.”

  “It’s Killian!”

  “Killian. I didn’t realise how strongly you felt.”

  “I don’t, I just thought there was a chance, but I get it. There isn’t. You’re a fancy princess, you can go off playing kings and queens and I’ll stick to the good life of countless women, and pillaging.”

  “Stop it.”

  “What’s wrong, Swan. You gone soft? Forgot what I was really like?”

  “Stop it! Stop doing this, stop being an utter dick! People might like you more if you don’t be an arsehole to them. It’s surprisingly easy.” 

  “Sorry, sweetheart, but not everyone has been at my beck and call all my life. I don’t have countless servants ready to braid my hair.”

   “You know full well that’s not the kind of princess I am. You know I worked hard to become a fighter, I dealt with constant teasing and taunting from the older boys. I’ve dealt with jerks like you all my life, buttering me up, flirting. To think I actually believed for a moment you weren’t one of them.” She pulled the ring off her finger and threw it at him. “Good luck unlocking the jewel tomorrow.”

  “No, Emma. Don’t. I’m sorry.”

  “No, I’ve had enough of you. One minute you’re the loveliest guy I’ve ever met. You’re open, charming, sweet, you’re passionate about the sea and have the brightest smile I’ve ever seen, then the next you’re moody, cruel, grumpy, and have a spark in your eye which is terrifying. I never know if you want to kill me or kiss me, if you’re going to beam with pride or if you’re going to hit me with harsh words. I’m not having that. Deal with your attitude problem.” 

 

  That night they didn’t make up. He sat by the fire drinking from his flask, the first time she had seen him do so in a few weeks. He didn’t say a single word to her after her rant. Simply turned on his heel and stalked off, he came back with another rabbit, cooked it and gave her the whole thing. 

   “Eat.” She handed him some over, but he refused. “You have to eat. Stop worrying about your pride and protect your life.” He grabbed it off her begrudgingly and ripped some off. 

  It was awkward silence the entire night around the fire, her finger felt empty from where the ring had been sitting, she didn’t realise how much of a comfort it was to her until it was gone and neither have searched for it. His still sat proudly on his finger. She got up and went to bed without saying goodnight to him. It felt like hours had passed and she couldn’t sleep, they’d only slept beside each other one night and she felt lonely already without him, but he was being a jerk and she wasn’t dealing with it. Emma stirred when she heard scuttling around the campfire, there was little light now and she heard whispers.

  “Where are you? Bloody hell, I can’t see anything.” What was he doing? “Ah! Found you. Sorry bout that, I upset her a bit. No need to throw you about though.” Was he talking to the ring? “Keep you safe, I can’t see her wanting you back, but you’re a nice momento.” Sentimental? He always claimed he wasn’t. She shut her eyes and the next thing she knew it was daylight again.

 

  Killian was already up, he had knocked down his shelter and started breakfast. Like the previous night, they didn’t speak in the morning either. It was getting ridiculous. She’d clearly hurt him, she could tell. When they were arguing she was about to tell him they could try and make it work if he felt so strongly, then he had to point out she was a princess and tried to make her sound like a spoilt one. 

  “I guess this is it.” He said abruptly. 

  “What?”

  “Where we part ways.”

  “We can’t do that, idiot. There’s one rowing boat and I still need you to get me back. I get you the jewel, you get me home. Our deal still stands.”

  “But… you threw the ring at me.”

  “Because I was angry with you! Married couples fight.”

  “You still want to be married to me?”

  “That all depends.”

  “On what?”

  “If you stop being an arsehole. I might consider it.”

  “What about the arrangements?”

  “Look, why don’t we get the jewel and see what happens then?”

  “Okay, love. I’ll try my best.”

  “Give me my ring.”

  “Here. But every time we fight you can’t throw it at me, I spent ages looking for it. I’m not doing it again.” 

  “I know I heard you.”


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair find the Eye of the Storm, but what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short but exciting chapter, hopefully!

  Five more hours passed, they worked side by side hacking away, a purple glow peaked over the plants.

  “Swan, it’s here!” He rushed towards it. It was beautiful. It sat locked in a cage of wood, it illuminated purple. “It’s beautiful. I never believed I would set eyes on it again. It’s more enchanting than I remember.”

  “How do we get it?”

  “I assume we place our hands on the tree stumps? Maybe it’s got an enchantment on it.” It was the only logical explanation. “Shall we try?”

  “What if it’s true, what if you have to give up the thing you love most?”

  “Emma, it’s silly superstition. Trust me.”

  “Okay, I do.” They placed their hands down, the cage of bark disintegrated as soon as they did. Killian reached for it and held it proudly. 

  “I’ve got it! Swan, we did it.” He laughed, he ran over and hugged her. “I couldn’t have done this without you, thank you so much.”

  “So, how do you enact it?” She smiled when he released her.

  “You crush it. It can only work once, then when the person who has been brought back to life has finally been satisfied with their life, their heart turns into the new Eye.”

  “So, what are you waiting for?” She pondered, he looked hesitant. “Bring him back.” He nodded.

  Killian held the jewel up high, the sun rays turned purple on the floor as it reflected. It felt firm between his hands and he had no idea if it would crush under his palm. He squeezed tight and saw purple dust float around them. At first it was in disarray, then it seemed to form together and fly about in the sky. Emma watched in awe as it glided around them, Killian was transfixed on Emma. If the superstitions were true, could he lose her? He didn’t love her, at least not yet. Did he? Though he certainly had no strong feelings for anything else, had he just put her in danger? She seemed perfectly fine. The dust flew around their heads and disappeared behind him, but he still kept his eyes on Emma.

  “Brother?” Killian shot around quickly. There he was. Liam. He looked exactly the same. Same eyes, same hair, same concerned look. “Is it really you?”

  “Liam!” Killian ran over and dived on him. Liam’s arms came around him and covered him in a big hug. He was quite a bit taller and fairer, but they looked similar in all other aspects. 

  “My how you’ve changed.”

  “You have no idea, Liam. The things I’ve done to bring you back. They’re unforgivable, but I couldn’t bear life without you. You were taken too quickly from me.” He started to cry in his brother’s shoulder. “I’ve done awful things, killed people, destroyed families. I was so desperate.”

   “Shh, we’ll find a way to make things right.” Liam’s words never failed to bring him comfort.

   “Killian.” Came Emma’s voice behind him, it sounded off. He spun back around. She was bent over. “Help.” She grabbed at her chest, he ran over and supported her down. “My heart, it hurts!” 

  “Emma, no. You’re fine, you’re just tired. We’ve been working hard.”

  “Killian, I’ve never felt pain like it.” She cried. He supported her head. 

  “No, I can’t lose you. Emma, you’ll be okay. Liam! Help!” 

  “It’s the curse brother, surely you knew?”

  “No, it’s a load of rubbish. She can’t die, she’s a princess.” He cried, his eyes already red from before. “Emma, love. No, come on now. Open your eyes.” He looked up at Liam helpless. “We need to get her to the ship. We’ve cut the path down, we should be able to manage it quickly enough.

 

   It took them half a day to return to the beach, each taking turns to carry Emma. Liam and Killian ran at a fast pace, with no foliage they killed plenty of time. As soon as they reached the beach, Killian grabbed the boat and started rowing. 

  “Her heart is very faint, brother.” Said Liam. “She’s burning up.” 

  They reached the Jolly Roger and got her straight to the Captain’s cabin. 

  “It’s hardly changed.” Said Liam.

  “Now is not the time.” Emma was lay on the bed. “Love, wake up. Please. I need you. You make me better.” He gripped her hand tight.

  “It’s no good, Killian.”

  “What about true love’s kiss?”

  “It doesn’t work on this curse.” He tried anyway. He pressed his lips firmly to Emma’s, his tears falling onto her face.

  “Come on, love. Wake up.” Her breathing was getting worse. “I love you. I know you don’t feel the same, but I do. I love you. I can’t lose you.”

  “There’s only one way, Killian.”

  “You mean you’ve known there’s a way and haven’t told me! Why would you do that?”

  “Because you have to take my heart and give it to Emma. It’s the only way.”

  “But then you’ll die.”

  “It’s one or the other, Killian. It’s a cruel world. You have to choose.”

  “You’re my brother, I can’t live without you.”

  “You have been doing for centuries.”

  “I hardly call it living.”

  “But you can have a life, with this woman. You can move on.”

   Killian had streams of tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’ve never stopped thinking about getting you back, I lost you too early, I never got a chance to say goodbye.”

  “And now you do, take it. Have your closure with me, save your love. Be happy and have a life you deserve, that’s all I ever wanted for my little brother. And if you ever have a son, call him Liam.” He chuckled. Killian laughed but the tears carried on, he hugged Liam tight.

  “I’ll name all my sons Liam.”

  “That might be confusing.” He stepped back. “Take my heart, give it to Emma. Then I’ll always live on in her. Part of me will always be with you.”

  “I love you, Liam. Forever.” Liam stepped back and nodded.

  “I love you too, little brother. You were the best part of my life, no matter how short it was. Save Emma.”

  Killian thrust his hand into Liam’s chest, they both looked at his heart in awe. Liam was sweating.

  “Emma’s heart will have gone, it will have turned to dust the moment I came back. You need to get this in her now.” Killian nodded and walked to Emma. Liam sat down in the captain’s chair. He thrust the heart into Emma’s chest, she didn’t respond. He grabbed her hand.

  “Come on, love. Wake up. You’ve got the most noble heart I know in your chest.” With a jolt she sat up with a large breath. “Emma!”

  “Killian?”

  “Oh, Emma!” He placed a sloppy kiss on her. “I thought you were gone forever.”

  “What happened?”

  “Liam. He sacrificed himself for you. Rest, I’ll explain later.” He kissed her forehead and turned to Liam. He looked asleep, but he knew he wasn’t. He looked peaceful sitting in his old chair. Killian walked over, he kissed his forehead. “Thank you, brother. The true Captain of this ship. Rest in peace and I’ll love you always.”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian return back home, Emma tells her parents of the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story. It's been great fun writing it, I hope people have enjoyed it. Sad it's coming to an end, but I have another idea which I can start soon!

   Liam was laid to rest at the bottom of the sea, it was the second time he had to bury Liam’s body out at sea. At least this time he got chance to say goodbye. Emma was too weak to be on top deck, but he was happy he had this final moment alone with Liam. 

   Killian was sat in his chair, Emma was exhausted, she had been asleep for hours. He was happy to see her chest rising and falling steadily. He had never felt fear like he had when he thought he was going to lose her, it felt as though someone had ripped into his own chest and torn out his own heart. When he lost Liam it wasn’t the same, they were different kinds of pain.

  “Killian?” Came Emma’s voice, which tore him away from his thoughts. He was immediately by her side.

  “Yes, love? Can I get you anything?” His hand was in her hair. “Water? Food?”

  “A cuddle?”

  “I think I can manage that quite easily.” He smiled softly, he gently got into the bed with her. She rolled onto her side and he spooned her from behind, her hand played idly with his hook.

  “How did you get it?”

  “It’s quite the boring tale, darling. Maybe another time.”

  “Please, I want to know everything about you.”

  “I went for the Eye. A long, long time ago. It was still the ruthless king, I got myself into the castle a few years after Liam’s death. I fought off guards, crept past a lot of security, but I knew my way around the castle. It’s hard to hide your defences when you make enemies with someone who knows everything about you. Anyway, I knew where they kept the jewel. After all, Liam and I were the ones who brought the bloody thing to the kingdom anyway. However, I got caught with it, the king didn’t kill me but he took my hand for theft. The records about Liam’s death got covered up so the future monarchs wouldn’t know how corrupted the bastard was.”

  “I’m sorry. That should never have happened.”

  “I believe it was your kingdom my king wanted to destroy. I wouldn’t wish that upon anyone, or my old self wouldn’t.”

  “Neither would your brand new self.” She turned in his arms. “I think it’s time to bring Killian Jones back, get rid of Captain Hook. Not completely, you shouldn’t forget him, but you should try and be a better version of him.” She smiled.

  “I think that’s reasonable.” He kissed her. She deepened it and he felt the smirk cross her face. “Emma, you need to rest.” She ignored him and rolled on top of him. “Love, stop it.” Though he didn’t put much effort into stopping her. Her mouth trailed to his jaw and then his neck, she pulled his shirt off. 

  “Shh, relax, handsome.” She smiled into him, his hands crept up her shirt then he pulled it off her. “Why is it so cold in here?” She laughed.

  “I’m sure we can find a way to warm up.” He switched their positions and towered over her, her hands went to the laces on his pants.

  “Mmhmm. Me too.”

 

  “Well, it’s safe to say we’re married now.” Smirked Killian into Emma’s neck. “I hope we’re married for a very long time.” 

  “How will I explain this to my parents?” She laughed. “Yeah, so I went to make Hook dead, but I wed and bedded him instead. Sure they’ll love that.”

  “I’m a very charming man, I’m sure I’ll fit right in.”

  “I think I best explain it all before they even set eyes on you. Hopefully they’ll understand, they love that whole finding your true love thing.”

  “Speaking of love, and since we’re married and all. I think there’s something I need to say… Emma Swan, I love you. I can’t say I loved you since I first met you, but somewhere along the way on this weird and fantastic journey, I fell deeply in love with you. A love I’ve never felt before, and I intend to prove it to you every single day.”

  “I love you too, Killian Jones. I certainly didn’t love you from the start, you were an arse.” He snorted. “But, somewhere in between your pirate captain persona, Killian Jones shone through. Him I love.” She kissed him. “Fancy celebrating our marriage again?”

  “Oh, forever and always, my love.”

 

  Three weeks passed, they had picked up the crew again, celebrated their marriage a lot more. The crew were confused but supportive of the couple, considering they couldn’t really stand each other at first and then returned utterly in love, was certainly a surprise. 

  Emma was stood by the helm, she felt Killian walk up beside her. They were entering her kingdom, the castle stood out on top of the trees.

  “Wow, it’s bigger than I remember.”

  “It will be, my love. You’ve been stuck on a ship with thirty odd people for a long time.” He looked onto the castle. It did look magnificent. He took her hand and squeezed it tight. “Excited to see your parents?”

  “Partly, though I’m worried about how they’re going to react.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Looks like we’re almost here.”

 

   “Your majesties!” Shouted a royal guard. King Charming and Queen Snow were sat in their throne room, it was a quiet morning, still no news from Emma. It had been months and months, they had no idea if she was dead or alive, where she was, they had sleepless nights and restless days. “The Princess! She has returned!” Charming and Snow were out of their seats in a flash.

  “Emma’s here?” Asked Charming. 

  “Yes, your majesty.”

  “Send her in at once!” The guard bowed and Emma walked through the doors which were closed immediately after. “Emma! Our baby girl!” Charming wrapped her in a hug which Snow joined in.

  “Oh, Emma. We thought you were gone forever. Where have you been?”

  “It was a long, adventurous quest. Full of… surprises.”

  “Did you find Hook? Did you kill him?” Asked Snow.

   “Not exactly.”

   “What does that mean?” Questioned Charming.

   “I think we should sit down.” Taking a seat and offering for them to join. 

   “You’ve changed so much, you look a lot stronger and a bit rougher.” Laughed Charming. “Hardly a princess, mind you, you never were a typical princess.”

   “No,” she trailed off. “I have something delicate to tell you.” They both held her hands. “I found him, well, actually I got kidnapped. It’s a long story. Anyway, I was undercover, then he noticed I was on a wanted poster. Thankfully he tore it down to prevent the crew from seeing. I worked my way up the ranks, ended up as first mate. He wanted the Eye of the Storm, which we know he had a history with. I helped him get it.”

  “You did what?! That’s so dangerous. With the curses and all that.” Said Snow.

  “I’m fine, mum. Anyway, we got it-”

  “Don’t you have to be married to-”

  “David.”

  “I can explain.” Emma noticed them looking at the shiny ring on her finger. 

  “You married him! This is atrocious.”

  “I had to, to get back to you guys, I needed to help him, so yes, we married.” She looked down at her feet.

  “Well, at least it won’t be consummated, maybe we can find a way around it.” Then Emma went bright red. “No, you didn’t. Honey, please tell me you didn’t.” Cried Charming. “My baby girl ruined to a pirate.”

  “I’m not ruined! Killian didn’t ruin me!”

  “Killian?”

  “Yes, Killian. The man I grew to love.”

  “Love?”

  “Yes, I love him. He loves me. He gave up everything for me, his brother, his three hundred year plot for revenge, because he loves me. We found love in each other.”

  It was awkward silence for a long time. That was until Charming burst out laughing. 

  “This is ridiculous, we send our daughter off to kill the fiercest pirate in all the realms and she marries him. Honestly, you know how to really put a spin on things Emma. Where is he?”

  “Waiting outside the castle.”

  “Let’s meet him.”

 

  “Killian!” She ran up to him. “They want to meet you.”

  “They do?”

  “Yes! Come on.” She kissed him. 

  “Ah, ah, wait a minute.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “If it all goes wrong, just know this, I love you, and the Jolly is ready to set sail should we have to run away together.” He kissed her again.

  “I’m sure it won’t come to that.”

 

  Emma and Killian entered the room, hand in hand. Charming and Snow were also hand in hand. They walked towards each other and stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

  “So, this is Killian, my husband.”

  “Oh my God, she wasn’t joking.” Said Charming, turning away. “I thought it was a sick joke. My daughter, a princess, married to a pirate.” 

  “Stop being so dramatic, dad.” Laughed Emma. “He’s a nice guy.”

  “Sure. Infamous killer equals sweetheart.” He turned back to them. “So you’re Captain Hook.”

  “I prefer Killian Jones, your majesty.” He offered out a hand. “Or Captain Killian Jones, if you’d prefer.” He grinned. Charming took it and shook his hand.

  “Emma told me everything that happened, with you and your brother. Your past as a Royal Navy lieutenant.”

  “Did she now?” He looked at her. “See, I’m not born evil. I was just made that way. I apologise for my past actions, I have a lot to own up for.”

  “Well, she told me the poison was to be used on our kingdom, so I guess we have a lot to thank you for as well.”

  “Now, we just have the issue about this marriage thing.” Chimed in Snow.

  “Your majesty, if I may. I would love to stay married to your daughter. I believe she’s the love of my life, surely, knowing your history, you wouldn’t take that from a man. Even one as damaged as me?”

  “You’re certainly very charming.”

  “Maybe I should take your name. Captain Charming? Nah, it suits you better.” He chuckled.

  “I guess this is welcome to the family… son.” Laughed Charming, he still couldn’t believe it.

 

  A couple of months later, Killian had been given the position of a Royal Navy captain and most of his crew agreed to stay on and become sailors. It meant that he could see Emma often, but still had the sea in his blood as well. He was never gone longer than a month, he couldn’t bare being away for that long anymore, unless Emma was with him, but she had returned to being Captain of the Guard. It was the strongest the army and navy had ever been working together. 

  Emma was in their chambers one night, yet Killian was on a diplomatic mission. He’d been away for just under a month and she couldn’t wait to see him. A knock came at her door, she ran to open it. It was him. He was dressed in his Navy uniform, looking very handsome.

  “You’re back!” She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

  “I missed you too.” He smiled. He shut their door and put her down. “Is everything alright?”

  “Yeah, great. I just missed you, I miss you more and more every time you leave.”

  “Maybe I should retire, I am over three hundred years old. Plus, I would never have to leave you again, we could stay here and make love all the time.” He smirked.

  “As fun as that sounds, it’s impractical.” She giggled. “You’re looking very handsome this evening.”

  “You look as beautiful as ever, my love. You definitely should come with me next time, you’re good company. Plus, I know you’ll always have my back. What do you say? Fancy coming with me next time?”

  “I don’t know, maybe?”

  “Maybe?”

  “Handsome, I have something to tell you.” She smiled.

  “What is it?”

  “Killian, I’m pregnant.” He stepped back and looked shocked. He didn’t speak for a few minutes. “Are you okay?”

  “You’re… pregnant. As in, you have a baby in you?”

  “Not just any baby, your baby. We’re having a baby, Killian. Together.”

  “I’m going to be a father?” He sat down on the bed. “Like, I will have a son or a daughter.” She stepped in between his legs and held his cheeks.

  “Yes, you’ll have a baby. A little me or you.”

  “I can’t believe it, how did that happen?”

  “Well, I think you know.” She smirked. “When, I don’t really know, but how, I know exactly. Are you happy?”

   He shook himself out of his transfixed state, “Emma! Of course I’m happy.” He stood up and picked her up then spun her around. “We’re having a baby!” He lay her gently on the bed. “You do realise you’re not doing anything dangerous in the next few months?”

  “Oh, you try and stop me, hubby.”

  “I’ll wrap you in sponge.” He snuggled into her neck. “I’m not taking my eyes off you for a second, my beautiful, amazing wife.”

  “I would despair if you did.”

 


End file.
